Orange Juice
by tacoBELLA
Summary: The screen showed a man sticking a book down his trousers." Small bookshop owner Edward Cullen finds himself falling in love with Academy Winner Bella Swan, because of spilt milk. A crossover between Twilight and the Notting Hill. Please Read and Review


**A/N: Well, here we go… hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own or intend any copyright infringement on either the Twilight series or Notting Hill **

The screen showed a man sticking a book down his trousers, just in the other room.

His timing wasn't exactly perfect; I turned my gaze back over to the beautiful woman who was still silently standing after my monologue about how the book she had chosen about Hungary, wasn't the best if you wanted to really understand their culture.

"Excuse me for a moment," I pleaded, I didn't want her to leave, nor did I want to leave her. She nodded her comprehension, and watched me recede into the room adjoined to the one which we were in.

"Sir," I started, this was not a situation I had dealt with many times before, "Unfortunately, we have a surveillance camera in this room."

His reply was a blank look, and then, after a moment, he spoke. "Oh."

"So I believe I'm going to have to ask you to take that book out of your trousers."

"What… book?" He asked, while starting to look around, nervous and cautiously.

I sighed; I didn't have time for his games, "The one about the Gobi Desert. So I'm going to give you two options: The first, I can call the police and have them come and get the book out for you, or you can take it out yourself."

I glanced back, hoping that the woman hadn't left yet.

"If… if I choose the second option, on the off chance that I actually _did_ put a book down my pants, what do I do with it?"

I shrugged, nonchalantly, "Well you could buy it, or at least wipe it off and put it back." He nodded, and I very graciously turned around and headed toward the front entry room, and returned to my position behind the counter.

My little book shop wasn't much, but it was all I had. The shop was one of the only things that belong to my birth parents that I was able to inherit. The shop, and the money they have saved up over the years. But I wasn't allowed a dime of that until I was 21, and seeing how I was only 17, I didn't assume that I would be getting any of it soon. My adopted parents were great though, I highly doubt that I would have been able to find better parents than Carlisle and Esme. And even though they thought me abnormal for not accepting any money of theirs to help keep the shop open, they allowed me to make my own decisions.

"I'd like to buy this one." A light female voice chimed, and I looked up from the stack of the better books that I had about Hungary. I saw her face, and saw that she was impatient, and I didn't want to be one to make an incredibly famous actress more impatient, and possibly angry than she already was.

I painfully tore my gaze away from her beautiful face to the misinforming book that she had chosen, all of the facts in _Hungary: For Real_, were misleading. It was beyond me why I continued to sell it anyway.

"Oh yes, yes." I said as I totaled up the cost and placed her book in a bag. Feeling bad though, about the pathetic book she was going to buy, I raised up the dull looking book about Hungary with all the _good_ information in it. "I'll just give you a copy of this for free then."

She nodded, and looked down.

My embarrassment was out of control, I was making a fool of myself in front of Bella Swan.

I gave her the price, and she pulled out a twenty, and like she expected, I gave her the change.

"May I have your autograph?" Asked the book-in-pants man as he walked over in our direction and put an arm on the counter.

She nodded, took his paper and asked his name before writing.

"Dennis." He said, she smiled at Dennis and continued writing, and once she was done, gave it to the poor fellow.

"What does it say?" he asked, quietly.

"It says," she started, pausing to take a breath, "Dennis, you belong in jail. Love Bella Swan."

His face was red, and I couldn't help but chuckle as he nodded and walked out. Forgotten was the fact that she would soon be gone as well.

She smiled, took her bag and quickly left out the same door that Dennis had walked out a second before.

I looked at the entryway for only a moment, before turning back to the shops funds that I had been dealing with before her arrival.

"I brought… COFFEE." The sound was the arrival of Oliver, my parents Godson, who helped run the shop with me. It was our daily routine, he would bring coffee an hour before my shift was over, and we usually spent that time walking 200 feet to Starbucks to get some more.

"Good," I said, "I've been waiting."

He brought over my mug, and we both drank our cafés quickly, had a few laughs, and in a few minutes, I was offering to get some more.

"Yes, but this time, lets make it orange juice." I nodded, and left through the door.

It was nice that we had a Starbucks so close, or even had a Starbucks at all. The small town of Forks, Washington wasn't known to have to too many nice things.

I purchased the orange juice, wondering why Oliver had such a change of heart and I left as fast as I could. As great as Oliver was, I didn't like leaving him alone with the shop.

Placing the headphones for my iPod back into my ear, I made my return back to the shop.

WHACK.

Crap.

My orange juice flew all over the person that I'd hit, and after looking at my unfortunate victim, I realized that it was Bella Swan, the same one that had been in my bookshop earlier, and the same one that I had made a fool of myself in front of.

**Well that's all I have for right now! Thank you so much for reading! **

**REVIEW.**


End file.
